I have an older sister?
by Oussearae
Summary: What if Hitsugaya had an older sister,who has opposite personality and powers.Before,his older sister left him and his younger sister, Ami.Now,his older sister came back.But sadly they didn't remember her...what happens next? Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

Hi! I'm Novagirl97. I'm going to start my story with a prologue, but first, I'll introuduce the OCs

Rei Hitsugaya- My OC

Long red hair and red eyes. Her power is fire (same as her mother but she is a ninja and her daughter is a shinigami) Her shihashou looks like a dress (Skirt above knee) Rei's Zanpakuto's named Nadare (I don't know what that means anyway :D) Her personality is the same as her mother, kind, helpful, caring and happy. But some of it are her father's (His looks are the same as Toushiro. Even his personality.. well almost ^^") a bit serious and has a short temper. Rei is Toushiro's older sister... She's ten years older than him. TEN YEARS!... I think

Ami Hitsugaya- Dreamstar14's OC

Short white hair and grean eyes. Her power is ice (same as her brother, Toushiro) She's a ninja just like her mother. She almost has the same personality (Her mother of course). She wears... uhh (Just look at Dreamstar14's avatar, ok?) She's Toushiro's younger sister. She's 2 years younger than him.

THAT'S ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters. Nor Ami... I borrow her from Dreamstar14

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Shiro-chan, guess what!? I'm a Shinigami now!" said Rei to her little brother who was sleeping peacefully on his mother's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you always" she said. Her mother smiled.

"Are you ready, Rei?" said her father. She nodded. She turned to her mother.

"Oka-san, say goodbye to Obaa-san for me" she said. When she was about to go, her mother spoke.

"Rei-chan, good news… You're going to have another sibling" After that, Rei smiled joyfully.

"I'm grateful for that" said Rei. Then, she left.

* * *

(After a few weeks later)

The situation got worse at the Shinigami Academy. Everyone tried their best to put out the fire. The other shinigami's weren't here yet. Then, Rei came.

"What the heck!?" she said as the fire got bigger and bigger. Then, she saw someone struggling to get inside.

"Let us go! My friend is still inside" said a guy. It was Renji.

"Let us in" another one said. It was Kira. They were her students. Rei didn't have time to think, so she ran towards them.

"What's going here!?" Rei asked.

"Rei-san!?" said Kira.

"Hinamori is still inside" explained Renji. Without any hesitation, Rei went inside before stopping her. Inside, she stopped.

"Hinamori-chan! Where are you!?" Rei yelled. There were many fire and Rei think it's hard for Hinamori to get through. "HINAMORI-CHAN" she yelled again. Then, she responds.

"Rei-san!?" Rei followed the voice until she found her.

"Hinamori-chan, hang in there" Rei said. She tried to drag her out but the fire had blocked the path. Rei was in trouble until...

[What are you waiting for? Just go!] Rei was surprised.

'Who are you?' she asked.

[I'm your Zanpakuto, silly] It replied. Rei looked at her sword.

'You're my... Zanpakuto?' Rei said, still surprised. 'Tell me, what's your name?'

[Nadare... Anyway, why didn't you continue to walk? You have the ability to touch fire]

'I'm with Hinamori-chan. If I continue, she might get burn'

[Good point! Okay then, just use me instead! I can absorb fire you know] Rei smiled and nodded. She unsheathed her Zanpakuto. She took a deep breath and...

"Burn up, Nadare" she said and her sword was on fire. She continued to walk towards the light while Nadare absorbed the fire. After that, they were out.

"Both of you take Hinamori-chan" Rei said to Renji and Kira. They nodded. She looked at her Zanpakuto and smiled.

'Arigato... Nadare' she said.

[Happy to help!] Nadare replied.

* * *

(A few months later later)

"Kawaii desu!" Rei said as she looked at the new born baby. Her family were at squad 4. Her mother was holding the baby on her arms. Toushiro gave the baby a small smile.

"Oka-san! What are you going to name her?" asked Rei. Her mother smiled.

"Your Oto-san and I had decided that we're going to name her... Ami" she replied. Rei was grateful.

_Now, I have another important person to protect... Ami, _Rei thought.

* * *

(2 years later)

It was dawn and spring was about to come. Rei was excited to see her family.

"I should visit them" said Rei as she ran through the forest. On her way home, she saw two people lying on the ground. She thought it was somebody else but when she got closer, it was…

"Oto-san! Oka-san!" she cried. Rei ran towards them. There were blood every where. She examined the blood and it wasn't dried. Rei shook her parents.

"Wake up! Please, wake up!" she cried. Then, her mother woke up.

"Oka-san! What happen?!" Rei asked. Her mother was weak to move.

"Rei-chan… you're alright" said her mother "Take care... of yourself" Then, her mother slowly closed her eyes. Rei was terrified.

"No… you can't die! OKA-SAN!" After that, tears appeared on her eyes "No…" She continued to cry. After that, she wiped her tears and stood up. She walked towards her house and went in. Without making any noise or releasing any of her reiatsu, she went to her little siblings room. She saw them sleeping peacefully together. She kneeled down beside them and kissed them on the forehead.

"Gomen, Shiro-chan... Ami-chan" she whispered "Take care..." she stood up and went out from the house. When she was about to leave, she gave her final words.

"Sayonara... everyone" and that's it...

[Rei-chan, why are you leaving the?] said her Zanpakuto, Nadare. Rei narrowed her eyes.

'It's all my fault that my parents died...' she explained 'If I hadn't come sooner... none of this wouldn't happen' After that, the sun came out from the dark , she continued.

'I swear I'll become stronger and find the murderer who killed my parents...'

End of Prologue

* * *

FINALLY!!! Alright that's all... Next is chapter 1... ^^

P/S: Yemi Hikari, ARIGATO! For your help... ^^


	2. Author's note

Author's note:-

I have changed the prolouge and I'm really sorry! But thanks to Yemi Hikari, the prolouge is better than last time. If you don't mind, would you please read it one more time...

Hope you all understand

P/S: You can review if you like :D


End file.
